


Possessive

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Tim is looking at him, makes him look away. He feels ashamed of the way he’s acting. But he can’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

“You’re being silly.” Tim tells him and Kon knows (at a certain level) that he  _is_  being silly.  
  


“No, I’m not.” Kon insists, his paranoia speaking for him more than his common sense. “She probably wants to get back together with you. That’s why she wants to talk to you over dinner.” His arms tighten around Tim, not wanting to let him go - in every sense of the phrase.  
  


The way Tim is looking at him, makes him look away. He feels ashamed of the way he’s acting. But he can’t help it. He can’t help but feel paranoid about this from time to time. And this is one of those times. When he can’t help but question himself and his worth.  
  


Because why would Tim want to be with him when he could be with someone who suits him. Like Stephanie or Tam or the other girls he has gone out with. Girls who look good next to Tim, who can show their relationship to the world without fear of repercussions and judgement. Cute, petite girls who were not clumsy, oafish Kon.  
  


“She probably just wants help on a case.” Tim points out quietly, not saying a word about being trapped in Kon’s lap. But Kon only shakes his head, not being able to listen to his common sense that tells him to listen to Tim.  
  


“C’mon Conner…” Tim’s hand gently pushes his hair back, “What’s really bothering you? Why don’t you want me to go?”  
  


Kon closes his eyes, his shame rising more at the question. “I don’t want to lose you.”   
  


“What are you talking about?” The bewildered edge in Tim’s voice makes him want to crawl under the bed. A voice in his head scolds him for letting those words out in the first place. “You won’t lose me!”  
  


“You loved her.” The words rush out all of a sudden, his anxieties spilling out like water between them. “She’s better for you than me. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone you can go out with and not worry about someone catching you. She’s smart, petite, pretty, not clumsy or hated by Batman and blonde and -“  
  


His eyes fly open when a rough palm slaps against his mouth. Kon stares in confusion at Tim. And is more confused at the anger he sees in Tim’s eyes.  
  


“Don’t you  _ever_  say that again.” Tim tells him fiercely. “You don’t get to decide if you  _deserve_ me or not okay? Or that if someone else is  _better_  for me. I  _love_   _you_. You. Not anyone else.”  
  


A more pained look comes into Tim’s eyes as he lowers his hand. “You won’t lose me Kon. Not to anyone.”  
  


“But…” Kon flinches at the hard look Tim gives him.   
  


“No buts.” he is corrected firmly. “I’m yours, you’re mind, deal with it.”  
  


With a faint smile, Kon squeezes Tim into a hug. “Yes sir.”


End file.
